poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall Formal Dance
This is how Fall Formal Dance goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. see Human Rarity's boutique not too far off Thunderwing: Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened! shows her the destroyed decorations. Thunderwing: Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this? Vice Principal Luna: Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this? Thunderwing: Because I have proof. Twilight Sparkle: But... But I don't understand! Optimus Prime: Vice Principle Luna, I can tell you my friend here is innocent of such a deed. Vice Principal Luna: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but... Optimus Prime: What you are seeing is false information. Vice Principal Luna: I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown. Sentry (EG) comes in Flash Sentry (EG): Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym. Vice Principal Luna: I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me! Flash Sentry (EG): (chuckles) What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I? Optimus Prime: No. You wouldn't. see the school is working to get the Fall Formal back on Thunderwing: You were lucky she was able to pull that off. The next time I tell you to make a mess of things, show some more restraint. Doesn't matter. I need this to go on just as much as they do. Flash Sentry (EG): Uh, Twilight! Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance? Twilight Sparkle: I didn't say "no"! I mean, I did, but... I didn't mean no, to you. I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to dance with you! and Flash smile at each other as Optimus watches happily then follows them inside Principal Celestia: First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle! students cheer Principal Celestia: Congratulations, Twilight. Thunderwing: No! unfurls his wings, revealing he is a follower of Unicron Everyone: gasps Thunderwing: Now! Twilight Sparkle: Why do you want this crown? Thunderwing: Oh I don't want it. Unicron wants it to squeeze the magic it contains out of it and into him and become the most powerful being in the universe! Twilight Sparkle: Not gonna happen! fires his wrist gun at Twilight, injuring her shoulder, causing her to fall Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! runs over to her Thunderwing: evilly At last, the Princess of Friendship falls at the hands of Unicron's most loyal follower. helps Twilight to her feet Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Thunderwing: Misdirect, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You would've made a fine follower of Unicron the Destroyer. Twilight Sparkle: I chose my path. Thunderwing: Then you will die with these weaklings! his guns Join them in extinction! fires his wrist guns at Twilight but she ducks out of the way Thunderwing: Puny Princess. You lack even the Primes' courage. Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer try to escape Thunderwing: Come out, Princess Twilight. We all must fall sometime. Twilight Sparkle: Not all of us can. grabs her Thunderwing: I'll crush you with my bare hand! tightens his grip around Twilight. Thunderwing: Die, Princess. First Megatron, then Bulkhead, then Hardshell, and now you. It's a pity you heroes fall ao easily or I might have a satisfaction. suddenly kicks him in the face and Thunderwing drops Twilight into Sunset's arms Thunderwing: Optimus Prime. So glad you could make it. Optimus Prime: Not every being can perish, Thunderwing. Not if they have healing factors. Thunderwing: No. I'll crush you all with my bare hands! Optimus Prime: and winks at Twilight, who winks back I'd like to see you try, you worthless crankshaft. Thunderwing: Nobody calls Thunderwing a worthless crankshaft! charges at Optimus, who ducks out of the way and Thunderwing hits a wall, knocking himself out Optimus Prime: Girls, he won't be unconscious for long. Let's go! gets up and fires his wrist gun at Twilight, injuring her Thunderwing: Fall. Fall! fires two more shots at Twilight, causing her to fall. Thunderwing then approaches Twilight and aims his wrist gun at her. Thunderwing: I would've waited an eternity for this. It's over, Princess Twilight. Twilight smirks Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think. Thunderwing: Wait. You're up to something. sneaks up on him from behind and blasts him in the back Thunderwing: in pain walks over to Twilight Optimus Prime: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I'm fine. helps her to her feet as Thunderwing recovers Thunderwing: I will rip the Element of Magic from you with my bare hands! Optimus Prime: at Twilight You want the Element of Magic so badly? Take it! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. tries to grab it but it disappears Thunderwing: Give me the Element of Magic now or I'll take it from you! Optimus Prime: You can try. Twilight Sparkle: If you can figure out which one of us has it. Sunset Shimmer: How do you know her? Thunderwing: Sunset Shimmer You forget that Twilight and I go way back. She always went against my thoughts. Sunset Shimmer: Thunderwing: Twilight always Twilight Sparkle: Than take your shot. fires his wrist guns at Twilight, but she dodges the shots Optimus Prime: While I take mine. brings out the Element of Magic and puts it in Thunderwing: Nooo! [points to Twilight Twilight is always the